Die Agonie des Poseidon
by Semara
Summary: Kirk, Spock und McCoy machen sich auf, um einen unbekannten Planeten zu erforschen, doch der Ausflug wird nicht so ruhig wie erhofft. Mehr als einmal müssen sie dem Tod ins Auge blicken und mit ihren persönlichen Differenzen fertig werden.REVIEWS BITTE
1. Kapitel 0

**Die Agonie des Poseidon**

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Star Trek gehören nicht mir. Die Idee hinter dieser Story ist aber meine, die Idee hinter Star Trek ist natürlich nicht meine Idee. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Das ist eine reine Fanfiction und nur zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Kapitel 0**

„Captain, wir nähern uns einem bisher unbekannten Planeten." Mit diesen Worten zog Spock, der 1. Offizier der Enterprise, sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit der diensthabenden Besatzung auf sich. „Entfernung?", fragte Captain Kirk knapp vom Commandersessel aus. „ Bei Beibehaltung der momentanen Geschwindigkeit von Warp 5 müssten wir das unbekannte Objekt in annähernd 3 Komma 25 Stunden erreichen." „Mr. Sulu, setzen sie einen direkten Kurs. Chekov, führen sie einen Langstreckenscann durch, ich möchte keine unangenehmen Überraschungen. Scott, sie haben die Brücke." Kirk stand auf, bewegte sich langsam zu Spock hinüber und sagte zu diesem in etwas gedämpfterer Lautstärke: „ Ich möchte mich auf diesem Planeten genauer umsehen. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass sich dort etwas Interessantes befindet." Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte mit einem beinahe argwöhnischen Tonfall: „Das ist eine menschliche Erfindung, dieses sogenannte ´Bauchgefühl`. Es ist wissenschaftlich nicht bewiesen, dass mithilfe des ´Bauchgefühls´ aufgestellte Thesen verifiziert werden können. Ihre Logik ist daher fehlerhaft und unzureichend." Der Captain hatte schwer mit sich zu kämpfen ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken und befahl erst nach mehreren Sekunden mit kräftiger Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ: „Sie und McCoy werden mich begleiten. Das ist ein Befehl, verstanden?" „Verstanden, Sir. Diese Logik ist in der Tat unantastbar." Zum wiederholten Mal musste sich Kirk ein Grinsen verkneifen: „ Ist gut. Dann treffen wir uns in 2 Stunden für eine Vorbesprechung im Konferenzraum. In dieser Zeit versuchen sie soviel wie möglich über das Objekt in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich gebe noch McCoy bescheid." Und so verließ Kirk die Brücke und machte sich auf zur Krankenstation. Dort angekommen traf er auf den Doktor, der gerade hochkonzentriert die chirurgischen Behandlungsmethoden des 21. Jahrhunderts studierte. Als Kirk durch die Tür trat, murmelte dieser bestimmt schon zum fünfzigsten Mal: „Barbaren, wie konnten diese armen Patienten diese mittelalterlichen Methoden nur überleben?" „Na Pille, schwer beschäftigt?" „Jim! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was die Ärzte im 21. Jahrhundert alles mit den Kranken gemacht haben? Es ist, als wären sie Schlachter gewesen, die nach dem Grundsatz arbeiten: Operation gelungen, Patient tot. Aber jetzt zu dir, Captain. Mit welcher Intention beehrst du mich? Ist es möglicherweise dein längst überfälliger Gesundheitscheck?" Kirk überhörte die Ironie und erklärte sein Vorhaben. McCoy war ganz und gar nicht begeistert. „Verdammt noch mal, Jim. Ich bin Arzt und kein Weltenbummler. Das Erkunden eines absolut unbekannten Planetens erscheint mir nicht sonderlich attraktiv. Noch dazu mit dem grünblütigen Spitzohr und seiner dauernervenden Logik zusammen. Gegen den ist doch jeder Computer ein sensibles Wesen." Kirk wartete, bis der emotionale Ausbruch vorüber war und gab dem Doktor die wichtigsten Instruktionen.

Exakt nach 2 Stunden versammelten sich Kirk, Spock und McCoy im Konferenzraum. Ohne zu zögern, ergriff der 1. Offizier das Wort und teilte den Übrigen die Ergebnisse seiner Nachforschungen mit: „Der Planet besitzt eine sauerstoffreiche Atmosphäre ähnlich der terrestrischen, die Anziehungskraft entspricht allerdings 6/5 der Erdanziehungskraft, daher dürfte das Gehen dort geringfügig mehr Energie verbrauchen…." „Geringfügig!", grummelte McCoy leise vor sich hin, doch Spock ging nicht näher darauf ein. „Die Klimaverhältnisse sind rätselhaft und ich muss eingestehen, dass ich sie nicht ganz verstehe." An diesem Punkt horchte Kirk auf und fragte besorgt nach: „Inwiefern nicht verstehen?" „ Nun, Captain, es lassen sich keine Wettervorhersagen erstellen, da dies wie mir scheint vollständig ohne System oder Logik die Gestalt wechselt. Wo vor wenigen Minuten noch ein gewaltiger Sandsturm wütete, registriert der Scanner kurze Zeit später Hagel und Schneeregen." Zum wiederholten Mal unterbrach der Doktor Spocks Erörterungen: „ Hah, dieser Planet fängt an mir zu gefallen. Er ist der erste, der es geschafft hat, dass Spock eingesteht etwas nicht zu verstehen. Außerdem handelt er unlogisch! Wunderbar!" „ Doktor? Sie verwendeten eben ein sprachliches Mittel genannt Personifikation, indem sie dem Planeten menschliche Eigenschaften gaben, doch scheint mir ein Vorteil des Gebrauchs nicht vorhanden zu sein." Ehe McCoy eine mit Sicherheit vor Sarkasmus triefende Antwort geben konnte, hob Kirk beide Hände, um dem verbalen Kräftemessen zuvorzukommen. „Fahren sie bitte fort, die Beschaffenheit des Planeten zu erörtern, Spock.", bat er. „ In Ordnung, Captain. Diese unerklärbaren Wetterphänomene haben ihren Ursprung im äquatorialen Bereich, allerdings lässt sich der genaue Standort nicht bestimmen, da unsere Scanner den Äquatorgürtel nicht untersuchen können aufgrund eines schwerwiegenden Störfeldes. Ob dies künstlichen oder natürlichen Ursprungs ist, ist ebenfalls nicht festzustellen." Dieses Mal unterbrach Kirk ihn: „Es könnten sich in dieser Zone also Lebensformen befinden?" „ Dies ist eine korrekte, logische Schlussfolgerung." „Das wird ja immer interessanter", freute sich Kirk, „ Ist es möglich dort hinunter zu beamen?" „Nein. Das Störfeld blockiert auch unsere Transportersignale." „ Dann werden wir mit einem Shuttle dorthin fliegen." Doktor McCoy wurde deutlich unruhig in seinem Sessel. Spock registrierte dies und fragte: „Stimmte etwas nicht? Haben sie Angst vor dem Fliegen mit einem Shuttle?" „ Nein, aber vor ihren Flugkünsten." Der 1. Offizier kommentierte diese Aussage lediglich mit dem Hochziehen einer Augenbraue. Kirk beachtete diese kleinen Sticheleien schon gar nicht mehr und sagte abschließend: „Gut, wenn nun Alles geklärt ist, bereiten sie sich beide bitte auf unseren kleinen Ausflug vor. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde an der Shuttlerampe." Und so verließen die drei Männer den Konferenzraum.


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Star Trek gehören nicht mir. Die Idee hinter dieser Story ist aber meine, die Idee hinter Star Trek ist natürlich nicht meine Idee. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Das ist eine reine Fanfiction und nur zum Spaß geschrieben.

**: Der Absturz**

Nach exakt einer Stunde standen Spock und McCoy an der Shuttlerampe bereit, ausgestattet mit sowohl einem wissenschaftlichen als auch medizinischen Trikorder. Der 1. Offizier war des Weiteren noch mit einem Phaser bewaffnet. Der Doktor trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere, als nach weiteren fünf endlos langen Minuten der Captain erschien. Ihm folgten noch zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere, die ebenfalls mit Phasern ausgerüstet worden waren. „Da wir nicht sicher sein können, was uns dort unten erwartet, werden uns diese beiden Herren begleiten.", erklärte Kirk ihre Anwesenheit. „Captain?", meldete sich Spock zu Wort, „Ich habe die Stunde genutzt, um die Beschaffenheit des Störfeldes eingehend zu studieren. Dabei habe ich rausgefunden, dass lediglich die höheren Ebenen der Atmosphäre unsere Scanner blockieren. Für die Enterprise wäre es zu gefährlich diese zu unterfliegen, aber mit dem Shuttle sollte es möglich sein, tief genug zu fliegen, um die Situation per Kurzstreckenscann besser einschätzen zu können." „Das sind ja fantastische Neuigkeiten. Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache, dass wir zuerst einen kleinen Erkundungsflug machen." Daraufhin stiegen die fünf Männer in das Shuttle. „Spock, setzen sie einen Kurs zu dem nördlichen Wendepunkt des Planeten." „Aye, Sir." Trotz des recht ruhigen Flugverlaufs, krallte McCoy die Finger in die Armstützen seines Sessels, schloss die Augen und bemühte sich seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Spocks emotionslose Stimme riss ihn aus seinen misslungenen Entspannungsübungen. „ Captain, wir sind jetzt tief genug. Die Scanner werden nicht mehr blockiert." „ Sehr gut. Dann können wir uns ja ein Bild der Lage machen. Fliegen sie in einem Suchgitter. Lambda7." Das Shuttle näherte sich dem äquatorialen Ring, während der Computer gemessene Daten erfasste, in Bilder, Tabellen oder Grafiken verwandelt und an Spocks Konsole weiterleitete. „In Kürze müsste es mir möglich sein den genauen Standort des Ursprungs der Wetterphänomene zu ermitteln." Kaum dass er ausgesprochen hatte, ging ein markerschütternder Ruck durch das Shuttle, sodass sämtlichen Besatzungsmitgliedern die Zähne aufeinanderschlugen. „ Was war das?", fragte Kirk an den 1. Offizier gerichtet. „In diesem Höhengebiet schein es zufällige Entladungen zu geben, die von unseren Schutzschilden nicht abgehalten werden können." „Dann steigen wir eben höher.", warf McCoy ein. „ Diese Vorgehensweise ist keine Option, da der Impulsantrieb zu schwer beschädigt worden ist." Wie aufs Stichwort, ging ein erneuter Ruck durch das Shuttle. Spock sagte in gelassenem Tonfall: „Der Antrieb ist ausgefallen, ich kann ihn noch ungefähr zwei Komma fünf Minuten mit der Notenergie am Laufen halten. Ich empfehle daher eine Notlandung vorzunehmen." „_Täuschte er sich oder lag da etwa versteckte Besorgnis in der Stimme des 1. Offiziers?",_ dachte McCoy schaudernd, „_denn wenn Spock besorgt war, würde die ganze Sache bestimmt nicht gut ausgehen."_ „ Aktuellen Höhe 3700 m, Tendenz fallend", kommentierte der Wissenschaftsoffizier die Lage. Das Shuttle sank immer schneller und allen Anwesenden stand die nackte Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die letzten 200 m bis zum harten, unnachgiebigen Grund befand sich das Shuttle praktisch im freien Fall, da die Notenergie den zerstörten Antrieb nicht mehr versorgen konnte. Tiefschwarze Bewusstlosigkeit umgab die fünf Offiziere und würde sie auch nicht so schnell wieder freigeben.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Kapitel: Wüste

Schlagartig war McCoy wach.

Er hatte einen furchtbaren Albtraum gehabt, in dem er zusammen mit Kirk und Spock in einem Shuttle abgestürzt war.

Der Doktor richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und stieß sich prompt den Kopf. Er setzt gerade zu einer langen Schimpftirade an, als ihm bewusst wurde, wo er war.

Trotz des Halbdunkels, das nur von dem einfallenden, gleißenden Sonnenlicht durchbrochen wurde, gab es keinen Zweifel, dass er zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden eines völlig ramponierten Shuttles lag. „Dann war das also doch kein Traum.", dachte er voller Schrecken und sah sich vorsichtig nach den Anderen um.

Als erstes erspähte er einen roten Gegenstand, der leblos und auf unnatürliche Weise verdreht in der Ecke lag. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte es sich raus, dass der Gegenstand einer der beiden Sicherheitsoffiziere war. McCoy musste ihn gar nicht erst medizinisch untersuchen, er wusste auch so, dass er tot war. In einiger Entfernung rechts vom Doktor lag eine weitere Gestalt. McCoy kroch auf allen Vieren zu ihr und erkannte den Captain. „Jim! Jim! Verdammt noch mal, wach auf!" Erst nach mehrmaligem Rufen und Schütteln öffnete Kirk stöhnend die Augen.

„Pille, was ist passiert? Wo ist Spock?", fragte er noch leicht verwirrt und benommen, während er versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Hey, jetzt erst mal ganz ruhig. Wir mussten mit unserem Shuttle notlanden. Spock habe ich noch nicht gefunden, aber einer der Sicherheitsoffiziere ist tot. Er liegt dort drüben." Kirk schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um die Fakten zu verarbeiten. Als er sie wieder öffnete, blitzten diese vor Tatendrang.

Das Shuttle ähnelte einem Schlachtfeld. Aus mehreren Konsolen stieg schwarzer Rauch, der die Sicht verschlechterte und das Atmen behinderte. Ein Teil des Hecks fehlte einfach, als hätte ein wütender Riese das Stück mit Leichtigkeit abgerissen.

Kirk und McCoy sahen sich in die Augen, mit dem selben schlimmen Verdacht. Als sie ins Freie traten, waren sie im ersten Moment geblendet, doch als sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, erkannten sie, dass sich eine gigantische Wüste in alle Richtung erstreckte. Ein paar Meter von der Absturzstellen entfernt lag der zweite Sicherheitsoffizier alles Viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden. Kirk und McCoy eilten ohne zu zögern auf die Gestalt zu, doch wurde ihnen bald klar, obwohl sie die Strecke noch nicht vollständig zurückgelegt hatten, dass auch dieser Offizier keine medizinische Hilfe mehr benötigen würde. Der Aufprall hatte seine Knochen buchstäblich pulverisiert und geronnenes Blut bedeckte jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers.

Lange Minuten des Schweigens verstrichen, während Kirk und McCoy auf die grässlich verstümmelte Leiche herunterblicken.

_Solche Augenblicke sind keine Momente der Trauer, des Ekels oder Schocks, sondern Momente des Wahnsinns. Für wenige Sekunden scheint die Zeit stillzustehen und die Synapsen weigern sich elektrische Impulse weiterzuleiten. Alles Leben und Sein im Universum könnte durch eine gewaltige Supernova vernichtet werden, doch ich würde davon nichts wahrnehmen._

_Dann bricht das Unwetter los und die Welt geht unter._

_Wut, Angst, Trauer, Depression, Manie, Freude über die eigene Unversehrtheit, Schock, Hass, Melancholie, Schuld, Gleichgültigkeit, Hysterie, Schmerz, Benommenheit, Egoismus, Abgestumpftheit, Ehrfurcht, Selbstekel – kurz Wahnsinn._

_Stillstehen ist unmöglich. Es würde ein Gefühl auslösen, als ob man Stück für Stück zerfetzt werden würde. Man möchte schreien, aber wer würde es hören? Man möchte reden, aber was sollte man sagen? Laufen. Laufen ist gut. Es zieht dich vom Abgrund weg. Laufen gibt das Gefühl ein Ziel zu haben._

_Langsam, schleichend beginnt sich der Geist dem Körper anzupassen, es scheint, als müsse er von Neuem lernen geradeaus zu laufen. Wenn ich stehenbleiben kann ohne zerfetzt zu werden, ist das Schlimmste überstanden. Aber die Idee des Wahnsinns bleibt, wie ein dumpfer Nachhall in dem Teil deiner Seele, der gerade gestorben ist._

„Captain? Ich denke, sie sollten aus der Sonne gehen."

Langsam löste sich Kirks Erstarrung. Verwundert drehte er sich um und erblickte seinen ersten Offizier, der ihn mit einem Hauch von Sorge in den Augen musterte. „Ich denke, sie sollten sich wirklich in den Schatten begeben.", wiederholte Spock mit etwas Nachdruck, da Kirk keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen.

Dieser zögerte einen Moment, beschloss dann aber doch Spocks Rat zu befolgen, da ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde und er sich an dem Wissenschaftsoffizier festhalten musste, bis es vorüber war. Vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, wankte er in Richtung des Shuttles und ließ sich dort seufzend auf den heißen Sandboden sinken. McCoy und Spock waren ihm gefolgt und ließen sich ebenfalls im Schatten nieder.

Nach einiger Zeit ergriff der 1. Offizier das Wort: „ Ich habe die Zeit genutzt, um unserer Umgebung einigen Scans zu unterziehen und habe dabei herausgefunden, dass sich die Quelle, die sowohl das planetare Störfeld als auch die unerklärlichen Wetterphänomene verursacht, exakt 302,479 Kilometer von unserer Absturzstelle befindet" Kirk fragte mit rauher Stimme: „ Und von welcher Beschaffenheit ist diese Quelle? Ist sie natürlichen Ursprungs?"

„Diese Frage zu beantworten, bin ich außerstande, da die Quelle selbst von einem weiteren, kleinen Störfeld umgeben ist. Allerdings ergibt sich die Theorie, dass das Störfeld technischen Ursprungs ist, da es auf diesem Terra ähnlichen Planeten keine natürlichen Vorkommnisse geben dürfte, die in der Lage wären, so etwas zu erschaffen."

Bei diesen Worten klärten sich Kirks Gedanken ein weinig: „Sie meinen also, dass eine Maschine, zum Beispiel ein Computer für diesen ganzen Schlamassel verantwortlich sein könnte?"

„In der Tat, Captain. Daher bin ich auch der Meinung, dass unsere einzige Option darin besteht, diese Quelle aufzusuchen und abzuschalten, damit uns die Enterprise hochbeamen kann."

Darauf warf McCoy mit einem Hauch von Ironie ein:„ Wäre es nicht unkomplizierter das Shuttle zu reparieren?"

„Das Shuttle ist irreparabel beschädigt."

„Dann soll das also heißen, dass unsere einzige Möglichkeit von diesem gottverdammten Planeten runterzukommen darin besteht 300 endlose Kilometer zu dieser dämlichen Quelle zu laufen?"

„Natürlich nicht, Doktor."

„Gut, ich war schon besorgt."

„Es sind nämlich exakt 302,479 Kilometer."

Einen sehr, sehr langen Moment sah es so aus, als würde McCoy gleich auf den Vulkanier losgehen, entschied sich aber dagegen, aufgrund seine physischen und psychischen Erschöpfung.

„Also gut 302,479 Kilometer. Wie in aller Welt sollen wir diese Strecke, denn schaffen, bevor wir hier eingegangen sind? Das dauert doch mindestens einen Monat."

„Das ist nicht korrekt, Doktor. Laut Statistik bewegt sich Humanoide mit einer durchschnittlichen Geschwindigkeit von 3,6 Kilometern pro Stunde. Von der Annahme ausgehend, dass wir 12 Stunden pro Tag unserem Ziel entgegenlaufen, müssten wir es nach annährend 7 Tagen erreichen."

Eine Ader begann an McCoys Stirn verdächtig zu pochen, doch ehe er ausrasten (oder einen Hirnschlag bekommen) konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem gequälten Laut abgelenkt.

Kirk hatte nicht wie üblich das Wortgefecht unterbrochen, sondern saß lediglich blass da und nun vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen, leise stöhnend mit schmerzverzehrter Miene.

Sofort vergaß McCoy sämtlichen Ärger und fragte besorgt, während er nach seinem medizinischen Trikorder angelte: „Jim, was ist los?"

„Mein Schädel fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren."

Nickend, mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck, murmelte McCoy, den Trikorder um Kirks Kopf schwenkend: „ Und das kommt auch nicht von der Besserwisserei des Spitzohrs. Tut mir leid, Jim, aber du hast eine ziemlich üble Gehirnerschütterung, da werden die Kopfschmerzen noch eine ganze Weile anhalten. Wo ich gerade dabei bin, sind sie auch verletzt, Spock?"

Wäre Spock ein kleines, menschliches Mädchen gewesen, hätte er jetzt wahrscheinlich verlegen eine Locke um den Finger gewickelt, stattdessen antwortete er mit bemüht neutralem Ton: „ Aufgrund des Absturz hat mein Körper einige geringfügige Schäden davongetragen, was mich aber eindeutig nicht in meiner Diensttüchtigkeit einschränkt."

McCoy musterte den Vulkanier das erste Mal etwas eindringlicher und entdeckte, dass er um einiges blasser wirkte als sonst und leicht zitterte. „Großartig, wenn sie schon zugeben verletzt zu sein, dann sind sie vermutlich schon halbtot." Gründlich scannte er den Körper des Wissenschaftsoffiziers und je mehr Daten er sammelte, desto tiefer wurden die Falten auf seiner Stirn.

Kirk, der sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte, fragte nun mit echter Sorge in der Stimme: „Wie sieht´s aus, Pille?" „Ich bin erstaunt, dass er überhaupt aufstehen konnte. Die 5. Rippe links ist gebrochen, die Bänder am linken Fuß sind gerissen und von den ganzen Prellungen möchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen," dann wandte er sich wieder an Spock, „ Geben sie zu, dass sie auch bei dem Absturz aus dem Shuttle geschleudert worden sind." „Es hätte keinen Sinn das zu leugnen."

Schockiert von dem Gehörten, mischte sich Kirk ein: „ Warum haben sie das denn nicht vorher gesagt?" „Glauben sie mir, Captain, ich habe die Verletzungen im Griff und unsere oberste Priorität sollte darin bestehen, diese Quelle zu erreichen. Daher schlage ich vor, dass wir das Shuttle und die nähere Umgebung nach nützlichen Dingen absuchen und dann aufbrechen sollten." Wiederwillig stimmte Kirk zu und die drei erhoben sich.

Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, war Spock über alle Maßen erleichtert einer Aufgabe nachgehen zu können, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie lange seine Selbstbeherrschung noch die körperliche Schwäche verbergen könne.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard McCoy war selten zuvor so wütend gewesen.

Er kochte innerlich und die angestauten Emotionen übten einen so immensen Druck auf seinen Brustkorb aus, dass er das Gefühl hatte unter akuter Atemnot zu leiden.

„Herrgottnochmal! Ich bin Arzt und kein – ja, was musste man eigentlich sein, um an diesem Albtraum etwas Positives zu finden (oder ihn zu überleben)?", dachte McCoy und bedauerte es zutiefst, dass er sich bei niemandem über seine Situation beklagen konnte.

In diesem Moment strömte die Erinnerung an seine beiden Mitstreiter in McCoys Bewusstsein und trieb den Blutdruck des Doktors in ungeahnte Höhen.

Kirk war überhaupt erst schuld, da er schließlich aus Abenteuerlust diese Mission unbedingt antreten wollte.

Und dann war da noch Spock – allein bei der Vorstellung des grünblütigen Spitzohrs begann McCoys Blut von Neuem zu kochen.

„Ein verdammter, gefühlskalter, ignoranter Bastard.", fluchte der Doktor vor sich hin, doch entspannte sichtlich, als ihm ein amüsantes Bild durch den Kopf schoss, welches ihn und Spock zeigt, wie McCoy dabei war den Vulkanier zu würgen.

„Erinnert ein wenig an einen Comic aus dem 20. Jahrhundert, in dem die Augen der gewürgten Person surreal herausquellen und die Haare in alle Richtungen geschüttelt werden. Spock mit Sturmfrisur…..ein hervorragender Auslöser für akute Inkontinenz.", murmelte der Doktor und ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich unter der Schmutzschicht, die sein Gesicht bedeckt, deutlich ab.

Sein Ärger war wie weggeblasen.

Kirk, der in der Nähe stand, bemerkte halb belustigt halb besorgt: „ Dir scheint die Hitze langsam zu Kopf zu steigen. Ich hoffe, dass dein wertvolles Medizinerhirn nicht auf Sparflamme von der Sonne gekocht wird."

Sofort schwelte McCoys Zorn zum wiederholten Mal auf:

„Denkst du wirklich, dass dies der passende Ort für deine kleinen Witzchen ist?"

Doch die ironische Bemerkung hatte noch einen zweiten Effekt; der Doktor realisierte wieder den Ernst der Lage und umgehend wurde sein Denken von Schamgefühlen überflutet, da er sich über Spock –wenn auch nur in Gedanken – lustig gemacht hatte.

Plötzlich wurde ihm mit erschreckender Klarheit deutlich, dass der mit einer sonst so raubtierhaften Anmut eilende Vulkanier nun zögernd und zittrig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, während er eingehend seinen Trikorder studierte, um von seiner Unsicherheit abzulenken.

Spock verabscheute körperliche Schwäche.

Dies war natürlich nur ein Gefühl, welches ein ehrenhafter Vollblutvulkanier niemals und unter keinen Umständen zugelassen hätte.  
Doch in diesem Fall war es dem Halbvulkanier definitiv nicht möglich seine menschliche Seite zu unterdrücken.

Spock empfand sich von Grund auf als logisches und vor allen Dingen mentales Wesen.  
Auch die vulkanische Philosophie bezeichnete seit jeher den fleischlichen Körper als Hülle für Verstand und Seele.

Und daher war es den meisten Vulkaniern gegeben Physisches von Psychischem zu trennen, sodass sie in der Lage waren, trotz schwerer Verletzungen wahrhaftige Höchstleistungen zu vollbringen.

Spock gehörte zu der geringen Minderheit, die dazu nicht imstande war, obwohl er durchaus vollkommen dem äußeren Erscheinungsbild eines Vulkaniers entsprach; doch sobald er krank oder verletzt war, zerfaserte seine Logik, die Gedanken wurden langsam träge und ein innerer Kampf entbrannte, der entscheiden würde, ob das schwache Fleisch oder der intellektuelle Verstand den Sieg davontragen würde.

In diesem Moment tobte die Schlacht erbarmungslos und der erste Offizier schaffte es nicht ein Zittern in den Händen zu unterdrücken, als er sich über den toten Sicherheitsoffizier beugte.

Der Phaser war an der Vorderseite des Gürtels angebracht, sodass der zerschmetterte Körper einen Teil des Aufpralls gedämpft hatte, doch das technische Gerät schien trotz alledem leicht beschädigt worden zu sein.

„Glauben sie, dass man den noch retten kann, Spock?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Captain. Ich sollte ihn zuerst einer genauen Untersuchung unterziehen; dann werde ich ihnen eine exakte Diagnose liefern können."

Kirk nickte, obwohl er bereits wieder in Gedanken versunken war, aus denen er abrupt hochschreckte, weil ein lauter Triumphschrei aus dem Inneren des Shuttles seine Überlegungen zerplatzen ließ wie eine Seifenblase.

Spocks Gesichtsausdruck blieb in diesem Moment absolut neutral, doch sein Inneres rief erschrocken aus: „Was zum Teufel war das denn?"

Von seiner eigenen Reaktion äußerst irritiert, stellte er fest, dass der dauerhafte Umgang mit Menschen tatsächlich „abfärbt", wie McCoy es zu benennen pflegte, da es –außerfrage- nicht zu seiner Natur gehörte, während unpassender Situationen auf Allegorien des menschlichen Religionskultus zurückzugreifen oder sich überhaupt zu erschrecken.

Er führte dieses Verhalten auf seine physische Schwäche zurück, machte sich gedanklich Notiz, über diese Problematik später zu meditieren und erschrak sich zum wiederholten Mal, da wie aus dem Nichts Dr. McCloy vor ihm stand und ihn kritisch musterte.

Sofort straffte Spock seine Haltung und versuchte gefühllos wie eh und je zu wirken.

Doch der Bordarzt fiel darauf nicht herein: „Geben sie´s zu, sie waren in Gedanken und haben mein Kommen nicht bemerkt. Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht….Jim, ich denke, dass ich den Vulkanier noch einmal medizinisch von Kopf bis Fuß untersuchen muss, da stimmt irgendetwas ganz gewaltig nicht."

Nun betrachtete auch Kirk seinen ersten Offizier eindringlich: „Vielleicht hast du recht, Pille, aber zuerst sollten wir herausfinden, wie unsere Lage ist. Aufgrund deiner eindeutigen und lautstarken Äußerung vermute ich, dass du etwas Nützliches gefunden hast."

Obwohl der Captain das Vorgehen recht genau definiert hatte, bedachte McCoy den Wissenschaftsoffizier immer noch mit einem höchst misstrauischen Blick, gab aber dann klein bei, wandte sich an Kirk und antwortete: „In der Tat. Ich habe nämlich nicht nur einen funktionierenden Phaser aus dem Schutt gebuddelt, sondern auch den wissenschaftlichen Trikorder unseres geschätzten Vulkaniers, den der werte Herr allem Anschein nach beim Herausgeschleudert werden verloren hat. Und er ist ebenfalls unbeschädigt."

Kirk war irritiert: „Aber wie konnten sie dann die Umgebung scannen, Spock?"

„Ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass die Kurzstreckenscanner des Shuttles voll funktionsfähig sind, Captain."

Nun horchte McCoy auf und rief voller Überzeugung aus: „Siehst du, Jim! Er vergaß. Entweder stimmt was mit dem Spitzohr nicht oder ich bin eine Schildkröte mit drei Schnäbeln."

„Terrestrische Schildkröten haben keine Schnäbel, Doktor, und auch laut der Föderationsdatenbank wurde kein Lebewesen auf einem anderen Planeten entdeckt, welches genannte Charakteristika besitzt."

„Also ich erkenne keine Veränderung, Pille.  
Aber wieder zurück zu deinen Fundstücken. Spock, bitte übertragen sie die von dem Shuttlecomputer erfasste Daten auf den Wissenschaftstrikorder. Außerdem müssen wir entscheiden, ob wir die Kommunikatoren der beiden toten Sicherheitsoffiziere mit uns nehmen oder sie bei ihnen lassen."

Spock betrachtete die vor ihm im Schmutz liegende Leiche und antwortete in einem etwas sanfteren Tonfall: „ Ich glaube zu verstehen, warum sie die Kommunikatoren zurücklassen wollen, Captain, denn falls wir das Störfeld deaktivieren können, wäre die Enterprise in der Lage die Leichen hochzubeamen und sie nach den gängigen Vorschriften und mit allen Würden zu bestatten, doch muss ich einwenden, dass auch eine gewisse Dringlichkeit darin besteht, die Kommunikatoren mitzunehmen, da wir ihnen wichtige Ersatzteile für Trikorder und Phaser entnehmen könnten., die unsere Überlebenschance deutlich erhöhen."

McCoy und Kirk mussten mit schwerem Herzen zustimmen, doch verspürten sie dabei ein verständliches Unbehagen, welches plötzlich auch Spock erfasste.

Im ersten Moment erstaunte er sich über eine derart menschliche Regung, bis er realisierte, dass jenes Unbehagen aus äußeren, physischen Einwirkungen resultierte.

Hart stürzte er zu Boden und von seinen gebrochenen Rippenschoß ein so schrecklicher Schmerz durch seine Synapsen, dass sich sein Sichtfeld für einige Sekunden blutrot färbte.

Als sich seine Gedanken langsam klärten und auch die Augen wieder ihre gewohnte Tätigkeit aufnahmen, begriff er, dass dies keine persönliche Erfahrung gewesen war, da Kirk und McCoy ebenfalls auf allen Vieren hockten und verzweifelt um ihr Gleichgewicht bemüht waren.

Nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten flauten die Erschütterungswellen wieder ab und McCoy fragte atemlos (und wortwörtlich erschüttert): „ Was bei allen Göttern und meiner Mutter war das denn?"

„Ein Erdbeben, Doktor. Tektonische Verschiebungen der Kontinentalplatten….."

„ Danke, Spock, aber ich denke, Pille und ich wissen, was ein Erdbeben ist, aber uns würde viel mehr interessieren, warum sie uns davor nicht gewarnt haben. Es hätte ihnen schließlich bei den Scans auffallen müssen."

„Diese Annahme ist korrekt und trotzdem ist mir kein Fehlverhalten vorzuwerfen, da keine Vorzeichen vorhanden waren. Doch wie ich bereits zuvor erläuterte, verhält es sich mit dem Wetter und anscheinend auch mit allen anderen Verhältnissen auf diesem Planeten nicht nach der Norm."

„Also kann so ein Erdbeben wie eben jederzeit wieder auftreten.", stellte Kirk schaudernd fest und half dem Vulkanier sich aufzurappeln, wobei dieser sich schwerer auf den Captain stützte, als er es zugeben wollte.

„ Ich schlage vor, dass wir einige Stunden hier noch rasten, um einigermaßen zu Kräften zu kommen, ehe wir uns in Richtung Quelle des Störfelds aufmachen."

Spock und McCoy stimmten zu, der Doktor ließ sich erschöpft in den Schatten plumpsen und fing beinahe augenblicklich an zu schnarchen.

Auch Spock lehnte sich im Sitzen mit dem Rücken an die Außenwand des Shuttles, begann mit den Reparaturarbeiten an dem Phaser, doch auch ihm fielen, ehe seine Bemühungen erfolgreich waren, die Augen zu.

Nur Kirk zwang sich, wach zu bleiben, da ihn plötzlich ein Starker Schutzinstinkt für den Vulkanier erfasste, der seit dem Erdbeben noch blasser geworden war.

„Hoffentlich geht das alles gut", waren seine letzten sorgenvollen Gedanken, bevor auch er in die Dunkelheit der Erschöpfung abglitt.

So das war endlich die Fortsetzung^^ Reviews bitte :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kapitel 2.3 Wüste**_

Spock hatte einen Albtraum.

Dies war durchaus keine Seltenheit bei ihm, obwohl Vulkanier grundsätzlich nur äußerst selten in einen natürlichen, tiefen Schlaf fielen, sondern eher während einer tranceartigen Meditationsphase ihren Körper regenerierten und zur Ruhe kamen.

Bei dem Durchlaufen dieses Zyklus waren sie sogar in der Lage kontrolliert komplexe Fragestellungen und komplizierte, mathematische Probleme zu bearbeiten, wodurch keinerlei Träume auftreten konnten. Doch wie in manch anderen Details wies Spock gravierende Unterschiede zu seinen Stammesgenossen auf; beispielsweise quälten ihn des Nachts auf der Enterprise häufig die Vorstellung, dass er in einer Gefahrensituation trotz größter Anstrengungen nicht zu dem Ort, an dem seine Präsenz benötigt wurde, gelangen konnte, da sich seine Füße nur wie in Zeitlupe bewegen ließen.

Diese inhaltliche Auffälligkeit führte er auf seine Schwierigkeiten mit der internen, künstlichen Schwerkraft des Raumschiffs zurück, da diese deutlich geringer ausfiel als auf seinem Heimatplaneten Vulkan.

Trotz alledem vermutete er noch weitere Gründe, da er durch intensive Forschung in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, dass Träume emotionaler Problemverarbeitung dienten, doch war der Halbvulkanier gerade auf diesem Gebiet zu unerfahren, um die nötige Transferleistung zu erbringen. Der Albtraum allerdings, welcher Spock dazu brachte sich auf dem heißen Wüstensand hin und her zu wälzen, ähnelte keinem seiner bisherigen, da er momentan noch einmal den Absturz der Shuttles auf eine sehr realitätsnahe Art und Weise durchlebte.

Aus der Position eines außenstehenden Beobachters blickte er auf sein eigenes besorgt wirkendes Ich herab und hörte sich selbst sagen, wobei die Stimme etwas Leeres und Hallendes an sich hatte: „Aktuelle Höhe 3700 Meter, Tendenz fallend." Auch nahm er Kirk, McCoy und die übrigen Besatzungsmitglieder wahr, doch waren ihre Gestalten verschwommen und lagen in der Dunkelheit, wie bei einem Theaterstück, in dem ein Spotlicht nur auf den Hauptdarsteller gerichtet ist und die Nebenakteure im Schatten verborgen bleiben.

Spock sah, wie sein Traum-Ich in Erwartung der Todes die Augen schloss, aber der Aufprall blieb aus, stattdessen schwebte sein körperloser Geist für einen Moment im Nichts, ehe er auf seinen zusammengekrümmten Körper blickte, der kurz zuvor aus dem Shuttle geschleudert worden war. Der Wissenschaftsoffizier näherte sich seinem eigenen Gesicht, registrierte Tränenspuren auf der grünen Haut, die ein bizarres Muster in die Staubschicht zu zeichnen schienen, berührte die Wange seines bewusstlosen Ichs und verschmolz mit ihm. Als er die Augen öffnete, erblickte Spock den wolkenlosen Himmel über sich, stellte aber überrascht fest, dass er noch immer träumte, da sich plötzlich die gesamte Szenerie veränderte. Über ihm war wie zuvor der Himmel, doch musste es sich um eine andere Tageszeit und einen anderen Ort handeln, da Sterne aus nachtblauer Unendlichkeit in einer ihm sehr bekannten Konstellation funkelten.

Spock befand sich eindeutig auf dem Gelände der Vulkanischen Akademie der Wissenschaften und das leicht diffus wirkende Licht der Himmelskörper legte die Vermutung nahe, dass der Vulkanier den abendlichen Himmel durch das gläserne Dach des Astronomiefahrstuhls betrachtete. Da die Akademie auf einer beträchtlichen Anhöhe gelegen war und der Lift erst am Anfang seines langen Abstiegs war, konnte Spock die pulsierenden Lichter seines Geburtsorts Shi'Kahr in der Ferne sehen, sodass er mit einem Anflug von Melancholie an seine Kindheit und Jugend erinnert wurde, ehe der Fahrstuhl an Geschwindigkeit gewann. Dies Wunderwerk der Technik ermöglichte den Wissenschaftlern ein schnelles Erreichen der unteren Ebenen, die den astronomischen Forschungen gewidmet waren. Das Beobachtungsareal umfasste mehrere Quadratkilometer und beherbergte eine gewaltige Anzahl von Spiegel- und Radioteleskopen, wobei das Gelände auch ansonsten äußerst ansprechend gestaltet worden war, durch graziöse Springbrunnen und geschmackvolle Parkanlagen, da sich Effizienz und Ästhetik durchaus nicht logisch ausschlossen.

Noch während Spock die so vertraute Harmonie bewunderte, verschwamm die Umgebung und Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn. Unerwartet wurde das sichere Gefühl der Ausgeglichenheit verdrängt durch die körperlose Idee des Grauens, die wie ein lauerndes Raubtier Spocks Geist in Panik und Todesangst versetzte, doch er war wie gefangen ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie er sich befreien konnte. Wie ein Blitz schoss die Gewissheit durch sein Bewusstsein, dass er vollkommen hilflos war und entweder von einem Retter zurückgeholt werden musste oder der Wahnsinn ihn für immer gepackt halten würde. Genau in diesem Moment wurde er brutal herumgerissen, an den Schultern gepackt und heftig geschüttelt.

„Spock!Spock! Um Himmelswillen, wachen sie auf!"

Verwirrt erkannte der Vulkanier die Stimme des Captain und erblickte auch prompt dessen zutiefst besorgtes Gesicht, als er langsam die Augen öffnete.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich mit unterstützender Hilfe von Kirk auf, während sich seine Gedanken soweit geklärt hatten, dass er sich über Doktor McCoy wundern konnte, der einen Meter entfernt auf dem sandigen Boden saß und sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Schulter hielt.

Kirk bemerkte seinen irritiert fragenden Blick und erklärte mit beruhigender Stimme: „Er hat versucht sie zu wecken und, naja sagen wir es so, sie haben sich mit Erfolg zu Wehr gesetzt."

Aus McCoys Richtung kam ein verächtliches Schnauben und der Doktor grummelte: „ Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends."

Doch auf diese Unterbrechung ging Kirk nicht ein, sondern fragte mit einem besorgten Funkeln in den Augen: „Sie haben ziemlich laut geschrien. Ich nehme an, dass sie einen ziemlich unangenehmen Albtraum hatten, oder?"

Spock ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, um zu antworten: „Es scheint fast so, Captain, doch erachte ich diese Tatsache als unkompliziert, da ich bereits eine passende Lösung für das Problem gefunden habe."

McCoy hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgerappelt, trat an die beiden Männer heran und fragte mit einem Hauch von Ironie: „ Und diese Lösung möchten sie doch bestimmt mit uns teilen, hab ich recht?"

„ Ich denke nicht, dass dies Sinn machen würde." Sofort war für Kirk und McCoy klar, dass die Diskussion damit beendet war und trotzdem entschieden sich beide individuell für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.

Ehe der erste Offizier widersprechen konnte, hatte der Doktor ein Hypospray mit einem leichten Beruhigungsmittel in Spocks Oberarm entladen. Augenblicklich stieg in Spock ein leichtes Gefühl von Übelkeit auf als Reaktion seines Körpers gegen das Medikament.

Er wartete einen Moment, bis sich das Unwohlsein gelegt hatte, und bemerkte mit leicht rauher Stimme: „ Das ist eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen, Doktor."

„Das sehe ich ganz anders. Ich bin nicht gerade scharf darauf noch einmal von einem träumenden Vulkanier dermaßen eine gewischt zu bekommen."

Auch Kirk mischte sich nun ein: „ Ich denke, dass sie sich noch ein wenig ausruhen sollten, ehe wir aufbrechen. Und wagen sie nicht zu widersprechen; sie sehen aus wie der leibhaftige Tod."

Obwohl Spock anderer Meinung war, nickte er zustimmend und begann die Zeit zu überbrücken, indem er mit der Reparatur des Phasers fortfuhr. McCoy seufzte nur resigniert und drehte sich auf die Seite, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen.

Doch Kirk hatte nicht vor sich seiner Müdigkeit hinzugeben, rückte möglichst nahe an seinen ersten Offizier, auch wenn er bedacht war, keinen Körperkontakt herzustellen, und schwor sich innerlich auf den Vulkanier acht zu geben, für den er so viel empfand. Spock wusste, dass seine Lösund alles andere als akzeptabel war, doch glücklicherweise waren Vulkanier in der Lage lange Zeit gänzlich ohne Schlaf auszukommen – trotzdem war die Spanne nicht unbegrenzt. Kurz bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Seitenblick von Kirk, den er nicht zu interpretieren wusste, widmete sich dann aber wieder dem Phaser, wobei ihm sowohl seine missliche Lage als auch die Präsenz des Captains bewusst wurde.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kapitel 2.4 Wüste**_

James Tiberius Kirk war nie ein glückliches Kind gewesen.

Ohne je die Wahl gehabt zu haben oder es erklären zu können, ließ er als Schmied seines eigenen Schicksals das allgemeine Unglück die Oberhand gewinnen.

Jim war weder ein Frauenheld noch ein oberflächlicher Rüpel – lediglich ein Suchender ohne Ziel, ein Verlangender ohne ein Objekt der Begierde.

Schon als Kind war er durch ein derartiges Verhaltensmuster aufgefallen, welches nicht einmal die renommiertesten Psychologen entschlüsseln konnten, später hatte er die Computer gehackt, um sämtliche Akten über diese Vorfälle und Beweise für diverse psychiatrische Behandlungen zu vernichten, da genannte Unterlagen seiner Karriere bei der Sternenflotte nicht unbedingt dienlich gewesen wären.

Sobald der kleine Kirk Junior etwas sah, was ihn faszinierte, egal ob es eigentlich nützlich, schön, spaßbringend oder einfach nur unnötig war, musste er es unbedingt haben und je mehr sich seine Mutter weigerte es ihm zu geben, desto reizvoller wurde es. So mancher würde nun behaupten, dass es vollkommen natürlich sei, wenn Verbotenes eine gewaltige Verlockung sowohl auf Kinder als auch auf Jugendliche ausübe und sie das Interesse verlören, sobald sie den gewünschten Gegenstand erhielten.

Doch Jim verlor nicht nur das Interesse an diesen Dingen, sondern entwickelte einen alles verzehrenden Hass auf die Gegenstände seiner vergangenen Begierde. Die für ihn momentan präsenteste Erinnerung galt einem wunderschönen Sommertag, in der er als Siebenjähriger in Begleitung seiner Mutter durch grüne Wiesen wanderte und sie nach einiger Zeit auf eine Schar junger Kaninchen trafen. Sobald der kleine Junge diese flauschigen Bündel Lebens erblickt hatte, entbrannte in ihm der lodernde Wunsch eines von ihnen zu besitzen. Mit viel Geschick gelang es Mutter und Sohn, ein winziges Fellknäul einzufangen, doch sobald er es in den Händen hielt, spürte er einen so unbändigen Zorn, dass er das winzige, knopfäugige Tier beinahe mit bloßen Händen getötet hätte.

Von seinen eigenen Empfindungen überflutet und verängstigt ließ er das Kerlchen fallen, als hätte er sich die Finger daran verbrannt

Das Häschen stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, als es unsanft auf dem Boden landete, und hoppelte eiligst, leicht humpelnd von dannen. Wie in einem bösen Traum schien sich die Zeit wie ein Kaugummi zu strecken, als Jim langsam den Kopf hob und einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner eigenen Mutter erblickte, der sich in seine Netzhaut einzubrennen schien. Den restlichen Tag hatte er sich in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen und weinte stumm in das große Kissen seines Bettes.

Seit diesem Vorfall bemühte er sich krampfhaft diese Gefühle zu unterbinden, doch es gelang ihm lediglich die gewaltige Zerstörungswut später, wenn er allein war, auszuleben. Weihnachten und Geburtstage wurden ihm eine unsägliche Qual, da er fürchtete im Angesicht seiner Geschenke die Kontrolle zu verlieren, sodass Jim sich zu solchen Anlässen grundsätzlich gelangweilt gab, um von seiner Panik abzulenken. Dieses Verhalten wirkte sich später auch negativ auf die Beziehung zum anderen Geschlecht aus, sodass Jim niemals wahre Intimität und Liebe erfuhr, sondern sich grundsätzlich nur auf emotionslosen, oberflächlichen Sex einließ.

Er spürte ganz genau, dass er mit dieser Lebensweise alles Schöne und Glückliche verpasste, doch fürchtete er seine eigene dunkle Seite zu sehr. Wenn die Hilflosigkeit das Maß des Erträglichen sprengte, suchte er Vergessen und Betäubung in großen Mengen Alkohol.

Häufig prügelte sich Kirk und wehrte sich um einiges schlechter, als er sich eigentlich hätte verteidigen können, sodass er immer wieder schmerzhafte und zum Teil auch ernste Wunden davontrug, die wenigstens für die Dauer ihrer Heilung die emotionale Pein überdecken konnten. Sein Lebensstil veränderte sich drastisch, als er der Sternenflotte im zarten Alter von siebzehn Jahren beitrat, da er nicht bereit war, das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen, aufgrund seines Verhaltens Verdacht zu erregen.

Doch dieses merkwürdige, unkontrollierbare Etwas schlummerte noch immer tief vergraben in James Tiberius Kirks Seele. Eine kurze Bewegung, die er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, ließ ihn aus seinen Überlegungen hochschrecken und Kirk konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf drehen, um einen schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines ersten Offiziers zu bemerken. Dessen Miene glättete sich zwar nach kürzester Zeit wieder, doch blieb ein vager Schatten von Erschöpfung in Spocks Augen. Kirk hätte beinahe besorgt seine Hand auf den Arm des Wissenschaftsoffiziers gelegt, aber unterließ diese Handlung, sich seiner eben gründlich überdachten Problematik erinnernd.

Jim konnte es nicht leugnen, dass Spock gerade im Begriff war, zu einem weiteren Risikofaktor zu werden, da der Captain, nun da er so wahnsinnig dicht neben diesem saß, deutlich ein unbewusstes und unerklärliches Verlangen nach dem Vulkanier verspürte, der ihn seit jeher fasziniert hatte. Mit loderndem Blick beobachtete er die schlanken Finger seines ersten Offiziers, während diese mit viel Geschick den defekten Phaser rekalibrierten, und bewunderte abermals ihre elegante Effiziens und Präzession.

Die besondere Bedeutung dieser Extremitäten verstärkte nur seine Faszination für sie. Ihm war schon seit Langem bewusst, dass Vulkanier Berührungstelepathen waren, doch hatte er nie begriffen, was sich dahinter verbarg, bis er zufällig einer Gadankenverschmelzung beiwohnte und deren Intensität sogar als Außenstehender wahrnehmen konnte. Auch die Begegnung mit Spocks Eltern war ein wahrhaft erstaunliches Erlebnis, da er die vulkanische Form eines Kusses beobachtet und sofort die gewichtige, mystische Bedeutung hinter der zärtlichen Berührung der Zeige- und Mittelfinger von Amanda und Sarek verstanden hatte.

„Captain?"

„Captain?"

Kirk schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und bemerkte, dass Spock ihn fragend betrachtete, während er ihn anscheinend schon zum wiederholten Mal ansprach. „Tut mir leid, Spock. Ich war ziemlich tief in Gedanken, könnten sie ihre Frage vielleicht wiederholen?"

Der Vulkanier zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ging aber nicht näher auf Kirks Verhalten ein: „Es handelt sich durchaus nicht um eine Frage, sondern vielmehr um eine Aussage. Ich konnte den Phaser vollständig reparieren, sodass er nun mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder einwandfrei funktionieren müsste. Außerdem sollten wir meiner Meinung nach aufbrechen, da eine weitere Verzögerung des Abmarschs die gegenwärtige Situation nicht verbessert, sondern eher verschlechtert."

Nach kurzem Zögern erhob sich Kirk zustimmend nickend, um zu McCoy zu gehen, der ein weinig entfernt auf dem harten, sandigen Boden zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt schlief, und diesen zu wecken. Dieses Unterfangen war nicht gerade ein leichtes, da der Dokter sämtlichen Weckversuchen mit immenser Hartnäckigkeit zu widerstehen schien, bis Kirks Geduld am Ende war und er mit gebündelter Autorität dem selig Schlafenden ins Ohr brüllte: „Aufstehen, Kadett! Das ist ein Befehl !!"

An den täglichen Drill der Akademie erinnert, schoss McCoy praktisch hoch und versuchte Haltung anzunehmen, was nicht wirklich funktionieren wollte und dem Captain ein amüsiertes Lachen entlockte: „Rühren, Kadett!"

Der Doktor hatte nun auch langsam wieder zurück in die Realität gefunden und strafte seinen Vorgesetzten mit einem wahrlich zornigem Blick: „Und so etwas findest du also lustig, Jim? Deinen alten Freund dermaßen zu quälen."

Kirk zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln: „Auf andere Weise hätte ich dich wahrscheinlich gar nicht wach bekommen."

McCoys wütend verzerrte Gesichtsmuskulatur entspannte sich ein wenig und erklärte mit milderer Stimme: „ Ich habe geträumt, ich sei auf Hawaii und eine blonde Schönheit brachte mir eisgekühlte Cocktails. Und nun wache ich auf diese unsanfte Art auf und alles was von meinem Phantasieparadies noch bleibt, ist die brütende Hitze und der Sand."

Obwohl Kirk noch immer äußerst amüsiert wirkte, erwiderte er voller Mitleid: „Nimm´s nicht so schwer, Pille. Spock hat es geschafft den Phaser zu repariert. Jetzt können wir aufbrechen, dann bist du bald wieder auf der Enterprise und dann versprech´ ich dir, dass der Captain höchstpersönlich dir einen selbstgemixten Cocktail mit Eis spendiert.

Ein weinig zufriedener trottete McCoy Kirk hinterher, konnte es sich aber nicht nehmen lassen, leise, mit sarkastischem Unterton zu murmeln: „Na wenigstens bist du auch blond, sonst hätten wir beide ein Problem."

Spock erwartete sie bereits und betrachtete den Captain erwartungsvoll, als dieser begann: „Wie sieht es aus? Können wir aufbrechen?....Ich würde allerdings noch eine kleine Besprechung der Lage vorziehen, ehe wir unseren lustigen Ferientrip beginnen." Spock verstand sofort, dass es eine an ihn gerichtete Aufforderung war und ergriff das Wort, während er bemüht war, den verletzten Fuß möglichst wenig zu belasten: „Unsere Inventar beinhaltet momentan zwei Phaser, sowie einen medizinischen als auch einen wissenschaftlichen Trikorder, der mit den wichtigsten Daten des Shuttlecomputers ausgerüstet ist, eine Erste Hilfe Tasche, einige Essensnotrationen und natürlich unsere fünf Kommunikatoren.

Die wohl schwerwiegendste Problematik wird mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit unser Mangel an Trinkwasser darstellen. Daher empfehle ich mit Nachdruck den Aufbruch gen Störquelle, um möglichst diese Wüstenregion ohne weitere Verzögerung auf dem schnellsten Wege zu verlassen. Laut Scanner besteht ein im höchsten Maße unlogischer Übergang von der Wüste zu einem Gebiet mit gemäßigtem Klima, das bedeutet Temperaturen um die 20° C, geringer Niederschlag, sowie eine gedeihende Flora und Fauna lediglich 23,4 Kilometer von unserem Standort in nordwestlicher Richtung entfernt."

McCoys Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen: „Bedeutet das etwa, dass wir hier gegrillt werden, während uns ein herrliches Paradies mit offenen Armen nur einen Katzensprungentfernt empfangen würde? Und was soll daran unlogisch sein?" Spock war absolut sprachlos. Er starrte den Doktor mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund an – so sah es auf jeden Fall in Kirks Phantasie aus, da er mittlerweile ein bestimmtes Geschick entwickelt hatte, auch an den minimalen Bewegungen von Spocks Gesichtsmuskulatur dessen Gedanken und Emotionen zu erraten. In diesem Moment wirkte der Halbvulkanier allerdings selbst auf ein ungeübtes Auge absolut fassungslos.

Mit belegter Stimme begann er: „ Wir werden hier in keiner Weise „gegrillt". Soweit es mir bekannt ist, handelt es sich dabei um eine Methode Fleisch, bevorzugt Schwein oder Rind zu garen über offenem Feuer oder mithilfe elektronischer Geräte. Desweiteren sprach ich von einer gemäßigten Klimazone und nicht von dem „Paradies" aus der weit verbreiteten Bibel, der Grundlage des menschlichen Religionskults dem Christentum; und selbst wenn davon die Rede gewesen wäre, haben Orte trotz alledem keine Arme. Und letztendlich bezweifle ich stark, dass eine gewöhnliche, irdische Katze imstande wäre, eine Strecke von 23,4 Kilometern in nur einem Sprung zurückzulegen."

Beeindruckt von dieser Ansprache klatschte McCoy in die Hände und rief begeistert aus: „ Jetzt glauben sie, mich ganz schön in die Pfanne gehauen zu haben, was?"

Spock blickte McCoy an, als hätte dieser ihm gerade ausführlich erklärt, dass Vulkanier Clownsfisch ähnliche Lebewesen seien, die ihr kurzes Leben damit verbrächten zu überdenken, wie man unter Wasser überzeugend einen Witz erzählen soll.

Schließlich entschied sich der Wissenschaftsoffizier gegen eine Erwiderung und blickte resignierend zu Kirk, der gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu lachen.

Als er sich nun endlich beruhigt hatte, sprach er ein Machtwort: „So, meine Herren. Ich erkläre die Stand-Up-Comedyshow offiziell für beendet und ordne den sofortigen Aufbruch an. In welche Richtung müssen wir noch gleich laufen, um die gemäßigte Klimazone zu erreichen?"

Spock bedachte seinen Trikorder nur mit einem flüchtigen Seitenblick, ehe er antwortete: „ In nordwestlicher Richtung; das bedeutet zwar, dass wir einige Zeit länger benötigen werden, um die Störquelle zu erreichen, allerdings ist dies die kürzeste Strecke zu dem Gebiet, welches für ihren Organismus angenehmere Witterungsverhältnisse aufweist. Außerdem……."

Spock hielt schlagartig inne, führte seine Hand zur Wange, berührte eine bestimmte Stelle, erstarrte in der Bewegung und wandte sich von den anderen beiden ab. Prüfend streckte er die Rechte aus, blickte auf seinen Trikorder und ein besorgter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Kirk und McCoy beobachteten irritiert das Geschehen und sahen mit synchronem Unverständnis in den Augen einander an. Letztlich ergriff Kirk das Wort: „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht, Spock?" „In der Tat, Captain. Vor einigen Momenten spürte ich einen Luftzug und kleine Sandpartikel, die auf meine Haut trafen. Nach intensiver Beobachtung der Trikorderdaten ist anzunehmen, dass wir in Kürze mit der Problematik eines Sandsturms konfrontiert werden."

Aufgrund dieser Feststellung machte Entsetzen die Runde und es vergingen einige Sekunden des Schweigens, ehe McCoy mit einer Spur Panik in der Stimme fragte: „Was genau tut man, um einen Sandsturm zu überleben?"

Spocks Antwort kam praktisch wie aus der Kanone geschossen: „Aufgrund meines persönlichen Interesses an Wetterphänomenen aller Art habe ich den letzten Landurlaub genutzt, um mich intensiv mit dieser Thematik zu befassen. Bei einem Sandsturm werden mit hohen Windgeschwindigkeiten Sandpartikel stark beschleunigt, wodurch es auch zu Tornado ähnlichen Wind-Sand-Hosen kommen kann. In diesem Fall ist die Überlebenschance praktisch gleich null. Am wichtigsten ist es Mund und Augen vor den Partikeln zu schützen, weshalb es sich anbietet Schutzbrillen zu tragen und mit Stoffstreifen den unteren Teil des Gesichts zu bedecken."

McCoy betrachtete ihn skeptisch: „Sollten wir uns dann nicht lieber ins Innere des Shuttles zurückziehen und warten bis sich der Sturm sich gelegt hat?" „Dies ist keine akzeptable Option, da im Falle eines Sandsturms jederzeit die Gefahr einer erheblichen Verwehung droht. Weiterhin scheint dieses Exemplar eine beträchtliche Intensität zu haben, was vermutlich dazu führt, dass wir mehrere Tage warten müssten und dies ist definitiv zu lang, da uns nach kürzester Zeit die Lebensmittel- und Wasservorräte ausgehen würden." Kirk betrachtete nachdenklich den Sand unter seinen Füßen, konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er für sie dermaßen gefährlich werden könnte. „Was sollten wir ihrer Meinung nach tun, Spock?"

„Grundsätzlich sollten wir wie ich bereits erwähnte schnellst möglich aufbrechen; denn sobald wir die gemäßigte Klimazone erreicht haben, droht keine Gefahr mehr, da dort die Wahrscheinlichkeit für einen Sandsturm bei 1 zu 3.47 mal 10 hoch 24 liegt. Weiterhin ist es absolut überlebenswichtig, dass wir beieinander bleiben, da sich in Kürze die Sicht rapide verschlechtern wird. Sollte einer von uns von den anderen beiden getrennt werden, hat er keine Chance diese wieder zu finden, da ein Sandsturm erheblich die Koordination und den Orientierungssinn einschränkt.

Auch eine Benutzung der Kommunikatoren wird unmöglich sein, da die Interferenzen zu stark auftreten werden aufgrund des Betrags des Magnetfelds, der über 0.9 Gauß liegt, und der durchschnittlichen, geologischen Dichte, die ebenfalls deutlich mehr beträgt als 5,56 g/cc. Auch der durch den Sandsturm entstehende erhöhte Geräuschpegel wird die Kommunikation auf das Nötigste beschränken. Deshalb rate ich, dass wir uns durch Seile oder etwas vergleichbaren miteinander verbinden."

Kirk erkannte sofort die Notwendigkeit und vor allen Dingen auch Dringlichkeit dieser Maßnahme, da die Windstärke mittlerweile drastisch angestiegen war und kleine Sandpartikel gegen jeden Fleck freier Haut schmerzhaft prasselten. Also machten sich die drei auf, das Shuttle nach brauchbaren Gegenständen, bis sie letztendlich eine altmodische Kabeltrommel fanden, die noch von dem letzten Außeneinsatz zeugte, bei dem sie einen Planeten besucht hatten, der erst auf dem technischen Entwicklungsstand der Erde um das 20. Jahrhundert war und daher noch Kabel benötigte. Als Kirk nur wenige Meter abwickelte und Anstalten machte, sich das eine Ende um die Hüfte zu binden, unterbrach Spock bestimmt dessen Vorgehen: „Ich empfehle die Seillänge zwischen uns auf mindestens fünf Meter zu erhöhen, da bei geringerer Weite die Gefahr besteht, dass die beiden anderen mitgerissen werden, wenn einer zu Boden stürzt und somit die Wahrscheinlichkeit steigt, dass alle drei verletzt werden, sodass ein weiterkommen unmöglich wird und mit Sicherheit der Tod folgt." McCoy schien damit nicht sehr glücklich zu sein und erwiderte: „Sie haben doch vor Kurzem ausführlich erklärt, dass die Sichtverhältnisse sehr schlecht sein werden, dann ist es doch ungünstig, so weit voneinander entfernt zu sein, oder nicht?"

Nun mischte sich auch Kirk ein: „Pille, ich glaub, dass wir die Unannehmlichkeit auf uns nehmen müssen, denn es ist immer noch besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen können, als in diesem Sandsturm umzukommen; und im Bezug auf diese Thematik war Spocks Erläuterung durchaus einleuchtend." Damit war ein Machtwort gesprochen und die drei banden sich im Abstand von fünf Meter das Kabel um die Hüfte. Als Spock McCoy, der sichtliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, einen ordentlichen Knoten zu fabrizieren, zur Hand gehen wollte, lehnte dieser mit Nachdruck ab, was Spock nur mit einem Hochziehen der Augenbraue kommentierte.

Dann setzten sie die Schutzbrillen auf, welche zu jeder ordentlichen Ausrüstung eines Bodeneinsatzes gehörten, und umwickelten den unteren Teil des Gesichts sorgfältig mit Stoffstreifen. Als Spock dem Captain half den Mund schließend abzudecken, lief diesem ein Schauer über den Rücken, in dem Moment, während die Finger des Vulkaniers kurz über seine Haut strichen. Sofort zwang er sich diese Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Nachdem sie das Unterfangen beendet hatten, traten sie ins Freie und wurden beinahe wieder zurück in das Innere des Shuttles geschleudert, da sie von starken Böen erfasste wurden. Kirk blickte Spock fragend an, der intuitiv wusste, was er von ihm wollte und deutete in die Richtung, in die sie gehen mussten.

Der Captain gab McCoy mit der Hand ein Zeichen und das kleine Grüppchen setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Sicht verschlechterte sich mit jeder Minute, die verstrich und schon bald wurden die beiden Menschen und der Halbvulkanier von dem umher peitschenden Sand verschluckt.

* * *

So hier darf ich nun endlich stolz das neue, sechste Kapitel präsentieren. Tadaa! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so langer dauert, aber mir liegt wirklich viel an der Geschichte und ich möchte, dass sie so perfekt wie möglich wird. Außerdem verwende ich recht altmodische Methoden, da ich zuerst alles zu Papier bringe, es tagelang überarbeite und dann dem ganzen beim Abtippen noch den letzten Feinschliff gebe. Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt und dass ihr ganz viele Reviews hinterlasst.


End file.
